Bumbu Cinta
by Zeppellinee
Summary: "Hontou? Sasuke bikin bento untukmu?" /"Sakura ini apa?" /"Sejenis dengan bento. Mungkin." /"Uchiha memang ga ahli soal masak-memasak ya." /Dedicated for Sakura Birthday!/RNR


**Bumbu Cinta**

**Desclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story original by Emo'Reiryuuku**

**Dedicated for Sakura Birthday**

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chaannnn!" Shimura Ino menubruk pintu kerja Sakura dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.<p>

"_Ohayou_, Ino-_chan_." Sakura tersenyum kalem, pasrah dengan keadaan pintunya yang _ngenes_, dengan benjol kedalam.

"_O-ha-you_!"

"Semangat sekali nona Shimura satu ini. Gimana hari pertama bersama Sai?" Sakura nyengir.

"Baik, baik banget malah." Ino duduk dengan santai di depan Sakura. "Malah aku sudah persiapan dari jauuuhh hari untuk menjadi istrinya." Ino mengacungkan tinjunya dengan semangat.

"Contohnya?"

"Ini!" Ino mengacungkan selembar potret. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap gambar di depannya.

Sebuah bento.

"Bento pertamamu untuknya?"

"Yup! Lucu kan?" Ino melambaikan foto bentonya dengan semangat.

"Iya." Sakura tersenyum. Bento tersebut memang lucu dan cukup sederhana. Bukan bento yang ribet dan super penuh, yang bikin orangnya ga rela buat makan _bento_nya, atau ga mau makan sama sekali gara-gara _enek_ liat segala macam atribut di makanannya.

Bento buatan Ino ditaru di dua kotak berbentuk oval. Ino mengakali _Onigiri_nya menjadi bentuk wajah _penguin_ imut. Lalu dia menata rapi _salad_ di sebelah _Onigiri_ _penguin_nya. Sedangkan kotak bekal lain yang serupa, diisi buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dan ditata berjejer dan ditemani oleh dua potong _cupcake_. Ino bahkan mau repot-repot membuatkan teh hijau di termos kecil, agar tehnya tetap panas.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_! Mana foto _bento_ pertamamu untuknya?" Ino menyodok lengan Sakura dengan antusias.

"Untuk siapa?" Sakura memutar matanya, jenaka.

"Untuk Sasuke lah! Masa sebagai istri, ga ada tanggung jawab hanya untuk bikin bento?" Ino melotot garang.

"Masalahnya aku ga pernah bikin bento nih." Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Bohong! Sai ngotot aku belajar masak gara-gara ngeliat Sasuke yang bawa bento darimu!"

"Iya, jangan marah dong. Ini fotonya." Sakura menyodorkan foto bento pertamanya untuk Sasuke.

"Kawaiiii!" Ino terpesona melihat foto bento milik Sakura. Bento miliknya memang sesuai dengan Sasuke. _Full of tomatoes._

Bukan nasi putih seperti biasa, Sakura malah menggunakan nasi merah yang sudah dicetak menyerupai tomat. Dia juga menyiapkan telur gulung yang sudah dicampur tomat, dan disebelahnya, dia menaruh potongan tomat segar. Sakura juga telah membuatkan Sasuke sup tomat, dan menaruhnya di kotak bekal kecil berbentuk lingkaran, yang bisa ditutup dengan kuat. Lalu Sakura juga masih berniat dengan membuat jus tomat untuk Sasuke-nya.

"Semuanya serba tomat! Dan, ya ampun Sakura! Hiasan tomat diatas supnya itu lucu sekali!"

"Yup, dan sekarang Sasuke yang giliran bikin bento. Mau liat?"

"Hontou? Sasuke bikin bento untukmu?" mata Aquamarine Ino membelalak tak percaya. "Mana? Mana? Aku mau lihat!" ujarnya tak sabar.

Sakura menarik tas kecil berwarna merah muda dari bawah mejanya. "Sasuke tadi langsung ngasih, aku juga belum sempat lihat." Sakura menarik kotak bekalnya dan membuka tutupnya.

"Wuaaaa-eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

Eng, itu telur gosong?

.

.

.

Dan sosis gosong dengan potongan non-simetris?

.

.

.

Nasi bentuk- tidak jelas?

.

.

.

Salad dengan- eng, apa si Uchiha itu ga bisa membandingkan saus_ salad_ dengan _mayonnaise_?

.

.

.

Dan teh kotak?

.

.

.

"Sakura ini apa?" Ino melongo.

"Sejenis dengan bento kayaknya ." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. "Uchiha memang ga ahli soal masak-memasak ya."

"Buset, kau mau makan ini Sakura? Aku bisa traktir kamu makanan lebih enak di kantin." Ino menatap bento buatan Uchiha bungsu itu dengan ragu.

"Mau kamu traktir aku _sushi_, aku lebih milih ini Ino."

"Kenapa? Ini kan jelas-jelas ga enak! Dan hancur!" Ino melancarkan serangan demonstrasi.

"Karena dia memasukkan bumbu kesukaanku kedalamnya."

"Bumbu apa?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menutup kotak bekalnya.

.

.

.

.

"**Bumbu cinta**."

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

"Tadaima!" Sakura baru saja akan melepas sepatunya ketika Sasuke dengan tergopoh-gopoh menyambar tas kotak bekalnya, dan membuka kotak bekal milik Sakura. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi horror.

"Kau. Memakannya."

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Kau. Memakan. Racun." nada Sasuke makin horror.

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menarik Sakura kearah ruang tamu, mendudukkannya di sofa dan mencecokinya dengan segala macam obat.

"Sakura, jangan ditahan, muntahkan saja !" Sasuke mulai memijit tengkuk Sakura yang makin bingung. Dengan cekatan Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

"Hei, aku ini bukan habis menelan racun Sasuke!"

"Tapi kau makan bekal buatanku! Dan kata _dobe_, makanan gosong bisa berakibat fatal! Sekarang muntahkan!"

"Sasuke-sas-woi-SASUKE!" Sakura menjerit kesal saat Sasuke dengan gencar menyodokkan ember ke arahnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kau baru saja kuracuni, dan sekarang aku mau bertanggung jawab! Jangan protes!"

"Masalahnya, makanan gosong ga berakibat fatal Sasuke. Lagian kau sudah menambahkan bumbu favoritku kedalamnya."

"Garam?" Sasuke bertanya tidak yakin, bahkan dia tidak yakin sudah mencampurkan garam ke telur gosong buatannya.

"Bukan."

"Jadi?"

"**Bumbu cintamu** saat membuatnya."

BLUSH!

||_OWARI_||


End file.
